Revenge of the Dammed
by CSINYmanic
Summary: This is a fan fic post Voyager novel Unworthy. The first in my The New Adventures of Star Trek Voyager series. Voyager and the fleet run into an old enemy. There is an intro for this set of stories on youtube. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a story post the Star Trek Voyager Novel Unworthy. I really enjoyed this book and I decided to write a story about the new Voyager story in the DQ. If you have not read the book Unworthy you may not be able to fallow the story.

**

* * *

The New Adventures of Star Trek Voyager**

**Revenge of the Dammed.**

Chakotay woke up in his cabin aboard his ship. _His ship_ he thought. He had commanded Voyager for nearly four years now and he still thought of Voyager as Kathryn Janeway's ship. It brought a tear to his eye every time he thought about the Admiral and her death. They had finally admitted their true feelings for one another but only had that one night together.

Chakotay decided to get up and get dressed. His four golden pips still felt heavy to him as he was still not used to being back in his uniform, let alone being back in command of Voyager.

It had been a month since he was given back his former command by Admiral Montgomery and Captain Eden after Fleet Admiral Batiste turned out to be a member of Species 8472.

Chakotay walked down the corridors of Voyager and entered the turbolift where he found The Doctor.

"Good morning Captain." The Doctor greeted.

"Good morning. I didn't know you were over from the Galen." Chakotay said.

The Galen was an experimental ship created by The Doctor, his creator Dr. Lewis Zimmerman and Cmdr. Reg Barclay. The ship was to serve as the medical ship for the Project Full Circle fleet and was mostly manned by holograms.

"Just giving Miral her check up." The Doctor stated.

"Any problems?" Chakotay asked.

"No, she's doing much better."

They talked for another minute or so before Chakotay left on deck four and walked to the flag officer's quarters.

He hit the chime announcing his presence.

"_Come."_ Was the reply.

Chakotay entered to see Captain Afsarah Eden sitting at her desk who looked to be deep in thought.

"Penny for your thoughts Afsarah?" Chakotay asked.

In the last month Chakotay had gotten to know Captain Eden and she him.

"Starfleet wants us to go back to where you were Voyager first entered the Delta Quadrant and make an attempt to see if the Ocompans would be willing to open negotiations." Eden said.

"So were heading to Ocompa."

"I'll let you get us under way. Eden said.

* * *

Chakotay walked onto the bridge and marvelled yet again at the upgrades to Voyager's bridge. He sat in the centre seat of the three command chairs. He turned to the two officers standing at the engineering station. Lt. Nancy Conlon, Voyager's Chief Engineer and Lt. Commander B'Elanna Torres, Fleet Chief Engineer.

"B'Elanna is the fleet ready for slipstream?" Chakotay asked.

"Yes sir." She replied.

"Alright. Tom gives the order." Chakotay addressed his first officer, Lt. Commander Tom Paris.

Tom moved to the centre of the Bridge and called out the orders.

"Ensign Larsen, signal the fleet. Lt. Conlon, bring the drive online. B'Elanna, bring your upgrades online." Tom said to his wife who with Nancy began to bring the slipstream drive online.

Tom caught Nancy whispering to the computer again probably trying to tell the drive to behave again.

"The fleet is in formation Commander." Lt. Harry Kim said Voyager's Tactical and Chief of Security.

"Ensign Gywn. Stand by." Tom said.

Tom walked to his seat and sat down.

Chakotay faced the forward viewer and called out to his helmsman.

"Engage."


	2. Chapter 2

I have made up an intro to this series of stories I am writing with actors who I think would be good for the roles. Check it out at:

/watch?v=YIFs-JDEmtQ

* * *

A large bulky vessel hovered over the planet and inside a man's anger built as yet another plan to gain access the subterranean caverns failed.

"I'm sorry Maje but we're getting close to breaking through. It just may take one more try." The subordinate said.

"How long?" The man asked.

"We'll be ready in one hour."

"You had better make it through this time. Said the voice of First Maje Jal Culluh as he walked out of the room.

* * *

The six ships of the fleet flew through the slipstream; not very smoothly though as Tom Paris was jolted out of his chair by another violent lurch that the slipstream caused.

"Report." He barked as he got to his feet.

"The Curie and the Achillies are out of alignment and the benamight crystals are starting to fracture even more." Reported Conlon reported.

"B'Elanna activated the matrix." Tom ordered.

B'Elanna keyed into the engineering controls and said. "Torres to fleet. Link slipstream controls to Voyager."

A beep from the station registered that the fleet was ready.

"Computer initiate program Torres one."

_**Acknowledged. **_

* * *

In each engine room of the fleet a piece of technology became active. The fleet stabilised and the flight became extremely smooth.

* * *

"All ships are reporting the Benamight Recrystalization matrixes are online, and the Curie and Achilles have remodulated their phase alignment." Reported Ensign Larsen at the ops consol.

"Good work people, Chakotay to Eden."

Silence.

Then the com crackled to life.

"_This is Doctor Sharak. Captain Eden suffered a head injury during the turbulence but she will be up and around in an hour or so."_ Said the voice of Voyager's Tamarian Chief Medical Officer.

"Acknowledged Doctor. Keep me informed." Chakotay then turned to his First Officer. "Tom let me know when we get to Ocompa." Chakotay then walked into his ready room.

Tom sat in the centre chair and went over the padd he had been going over before being thrown to the floor.

He noticed out of the corner of his eye B'Elanna walking from the Engineering station to his seat where she sat down.

Though B'Elanna was the Chief Engineer of the fleet she was still under Chakotay's command which made her Second Officer on Voyager.

"You should speak to him Tom. I can see that he's still hurting." She whispered as she leaned towards her husband.

"I tried that and he went into hiding." Tom whispered back.

The glare that B'Elanna shot him made him realise that he had no choice.

"Alright I'm going." He stood up to leave and said "You have the Bridge." Then walked to the ready room.

* * *

The door chime sounded and Chakotay said. "Cone in."

Tom entered the Captain's ready room and stood at the desk. Chakotay stood at the view port.

"Something I can do for you Commander." Chakotay asked.

Tom gathered from Chakotay's use of rank told him that he was not in the mood to talk.

Tom saw the holopic on Chakotay's desk. It was of Chakotay and Admiral Janeway with Chakotay's arms wrapped around the Admiral.

Tom knew about how Chakotay felt about her. "Permission to speak freely sir." Tom said.

Chakotay sighed. "Granted."

"How long were you and the Admiral together for?" He asked.

Chakotay turned and sat as Tom joined him.

"For one night. We were supposed to meet in Venice but she died a month before that." Chakotay said.

"I know that what I say can't compare to what you're going through but when Harry Seven and The Doctor told me about B'Elanna and Miral's names ending up on the casualty lists after the invasion. I thought it was true and I couldn't think. That terrified me Chakotay and I don't ever want to feel that way again. I know that I don't have to live with it but if you ever need to talk B'Elanna and I are here."

Chakotay smiled and patted Tom's knee. "Thanks Tom."

Tom glanced out of the view port and noticed that they were in normal space then the alert claxons sounded and B'Elanna's voice came over the com.

"_Red Alert, All hands to battle stations."_


	3. Chapter 3

"Commander, we're approaching terminal coordinates." Reported Ensign Aytar Gwyn said from the helm.

B'Elanna tapped the com on the arm rest of the command chair.

"Voyager to all ships standby to disengage slipstream." She said into the com.

"Ensign Gwyn, take us to normal space." B'Elanna directed the helm officer.

"Aye sir."

* * *

The six ships of the fleet emerged from slipstream into normal space and flew towards the planet in formation.

* * *

At the tactical consol on Voyager Lt. Harry Kim was checking his sensors and then suddenly three ships appeared in orbit of the planet on his screen. It took him three times to check his sensors to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

By this time B'Elanna had spotted his confusion. "Something wrong Harry?" She asked as she walked to the railing in front of his station.

Harry looked at her worried. "Commander, I'm picking up three Predator class Kazon warships firing on Ocompa." He said. A beep from his station caught his attention. "Wait, one of the ships is turning towards us and is powering weapons. They're targeting us."

B'Elanna slapped her combadge "Red Alert, All hands to battle stations."

Seconds later Chakotay and Tom emerged from the ready room and the turbolift doors opened to reveille Captain Eden.

Chakotay, Eden and Tom took their seats while B'Elanna moved to the vacant Engineering station as Conlon had retuned to Engineering.

"Report." Chakotay said.

"Three Predator class Kazon ships firing at Ocompa, one has turned its weapons on us." B'Elanna reported.

Turning to Tom Chakotay merrily nodded to his First Officer who moved from his seat to the centre of the Bridge.

"Ensign Larsen, tell the Esquiline to come along side us. Have the Achillies and the Galen fall back and have the Hawking and Currie protect them." Tom said.

"Aye sir." Larsen said.

* * *

The Fleet began moving and with Voyager and the Vesta class ship bringing up the front of fleet while the Galen and Achillies falling into the middle and the two Nebula class Science vessels on either side.

* * *

"Open a channel Mr Larsen." Chakotay said rising to join Tom in the centre of the Bridge.

"Channel open sir." Larsen said.

"This is Captain Chakotay, of the Federation starship Voyager. Cease your hostilities immediately or we will be forced to open fire."

"Visual response sir." Kim said.

"On screen."

On the main viewer a face appeared that every one who had been in the Delta Quadrant before did not exactly want to see again.

"I know who you are Federation. You have come back for my vengeance. And you will perish by my hand. Open Fire." Culluh said.

* * *

The Kazon ships fired as pale blue beams erupted towards Voyager and the Espuiline and both ships shook violently.

* * *

"Damage report." Chakotay said returning to his chair.

"Shields holding." Kim reported.

"Mr Paris, lets show Culluh our new teeth shall we?" Chakotay said to his First Officer.

"Aye Sir. Larsen, open a channel to the Esquiline. Tell Captain Dasht to target primary weapons. Gwyn lay in a course across the Kazon ships bow and then proceed onto the other two. Harry, hit any targets that come to bare." Tom ordered.

A collective 'Aye sir' came from the addressed officers.

"Engage." Chakotay said.

* * *

Voyager flew toward Culluh's ship where bright blue beams erupted from the phaser strips on the primary hall. Connecting with the Kazon ship. As it flew over the top of the vessel towards the other two.

The Esquiline fired both of her forward phaser cannons connecting with the enemy ship and giving them a rather bloody nose.

* * *

"Maje, our shields are failing." A subordinate said.

"They have improved." Culluh said.

"Voyager has destroyed one of our ships."

"Retreat." Culluh said.

* * *

As the Kazon fled Chakotay said. "Stand down from red alert. Tom, take an away team to the planet."

"Aye sir. Harry' Lt. Conlon report to transporter room one." Tom ordered as the turbolift doors closed on him and Harry.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

In transporter room one Tom Paris and Harry Kim entered to see Nancy Conlon and Seven of Nine standing there.

"We ready?" Paris asked.

"Yes sir." Replied Conlon.

The doors opened and Doctor Sharak entered.

"Sorry I'm late. Just had to take care of a patient." Sharak said as he stepped onto the transporter padd.

"Then let's go. Chief, can you beam us into the Ocompan city?" Tom asked.

"Yes sir. The Kazon weapons fire has disrupted the shield so I can beam you straight down." Said the transporter chief.

"Energise".

* * *

Deep inside the planet Ocompa laid a city and just outside that city there was a garden. In that garden five people materialized.

The head of the garden approached the group and the man with a red collar stepped forward.

"I'm Lt. Commander Tom Paris of the Federation Starship Voyager." He said.

"My name is Hojen. It is a great honour to meet you. Our leader has told us much of you." Hojen said.

"Your leader?" Tom asked.

"Yes, come, I'll show you to her."

Hojen led the five outsiders to the temple in the city.

Inside there were a group of Ocompans meditating but as they walked through the room they came to a large door. As Hojen opened it Tom heard a voice he thought he would never hear again.

"Hello Tom."

Tom's head shot up and he saw an old woman who by no means was Kes.

As Tom walked to her he asked. "Kes?"

"It's good to see you." Kes said as Tom gathered her in his arms.

"How's this possible?" Tom asked.

"One of the things I learned travelling the galaxy was how to extend the Ocompan life by three years. I'm almost eleven." Kes said.

"You don't look a day over five." Harry said coming up and taking Kes in his arms.

"It's good to see you too Harry."

Tom gestured to the others. "Kes this is Lt' Nancy Conlon, Voyager's Chief Engineer. Doctor Sharak, Chief Medical Officer. And this is Seven."

"It's good to meet you again. You look better without the implants. Kes said to Seven.

"Thank You." Seven said.

"What happened to The Doctor and B'Elanna?" Kes asked.

"Their up on the fleet. We made it home Kes." Harry said.

"Would you like to see them?" Tom asked.

"Very much." Kes said.

"I'll step out and call them." Tom said as he left to go outside.

* * *

On Voyager Chakotay was going over a report with Captain Eden and Lt. Patel when Tom's voice came over the com.

"_Paris to Voyager."_

"Voyager here Tom, what's the status down there?" Chakotay asked.

"_The Kazon weapons never made it through the barrier. Chakotay I think it would be a good idea if you, Captain Eden, The Doctor, B'Elanna and Miral beamed down here."_

"Acknowledged. Wait, why Miral?"

_She could probably use some time away from the ship. I'm sending transport coordinates. Paris out."_ At that the com line was closed.

No one knew that Tom had the biggest grin on his face at that point.

* * *

Ten minutes later Tom was back with the others when a transporter beam engaged and four figures appeared with one holding a fifth.

"Captain, I'd like to introduce you to the leader of the ocompan people. Kes." Tom said.

Every one gasped as Harry walked up beside Tom with Kes at his side.

Chakotay stepped forward towards her. "Kes?" he asked.

"It's good to see you again Captain." Kes said. She then turned to Eden. "You must be Captain Eden." Kes stated. "It's an honour to meet you."

"It's my honour; I've read so much about you from the mission reports." Eden said shaking Kes's hand.

The Doctor then stepped forward and hugged Kes.

B'Elanna was last to approach Kes. "It's been a long time Kes." B'Elanna said.

Kes gave B'Elanna a hug as B'Elanna had handed Miral to her father. Kes spied Miral and said. "Who's this little cutie?"

"This is Miral. Miral say hello to your auntie Kes." Tom said.

Miral gave a quiet hello to Kes and buried her back into her fathers shoulder.

Kes looked at Miral and then at Tom. "She has your eyes Tom and her mother's looks. I'm happy for both of you." Kes said knowing what happened in that alternate future.

"Thank you Kes." B'Elanna said.

The next few hours were spent telling Kes of how Voyager got home and what happened in the three years before the invasion, including Admiral Janeway's death.

This made Kes upset but she knew that Admiral Janeway might still be out there if the Q had anything to say about it.

Kes then began to explain about Culluh's attempts to get at the power source in the city. Chakotay and Eden both agreed that there was only one way to keep the Ocompa safe and that was to strengthen the barrier to its maximum.

"So we're agreed. This is the only way to keep us safe." Kes said.

"It will be a shame we won't ever see you again Kes." Chakotay said.

As every one said their goodbyes, Kes approached Tom, B'Elanna and Miral. "It was good to meet you Miral. Tom, take care of them and B'Elanna. Keep an eye on Tom." Kes hugged each of them and then walked back to her people where she watched her old friends disappear.

**

* * *

NEXT TIME:**

_The armada of Kazon ships fired their pale blue beams and pummelled Voyager. The two Nebula cruisers were also being hit hard. If they didn't finish, Ocompa would be conquered._

"_Captain, something is approaching at high warp." Larsen cried. "Captain, it's ..._


	5. Chapter 5

On the starship Voyager Captain's Chakotay, Eden and Lt. Commander Paris sat in the command chairs. Lieutenants Kim and Conlon sat at their stations at tactical and engineering. Ensign Gwyn had her hands ready at the helm.

"Captain, com signal from the planet." Ensign Larsen reported from the ops consol.

"On screen." Chakotay said.

The main viewer blinked to revile the face of Kes.

"_We're ready Captain. I'm going to miss you all."_ Kes said.

"Good bye and good luck Kes." Chakotay said as the com shut off.

"Tom, get going and get ready."

"Aye Captain." Tom said as headed for the turbolift.

* * *

On the Federation Starship Hawking, Lt. Commander B'Elanna Torres and Lt. Vorik worked on the main deflector of the Hawking from the main engineering.

With the two deflectors of the Hawking and the Curie, they would be able to emit a beam directly into the barrier on the planet which would strengthen it for a long time.

"Vorik, what's the deflector power output?" B'Elanna asked.

"One hundred twenty percent of norm. We're ready Commander." Vorik said.

"Alright." B'Elanna said and tapped her combadge. "Torres to Voyager, we're ready to go. Energising beam now."

* * *

Both the Hawking and the Curie's deflectors fired the energy beam towards the planet.

* * *

"Energy field strength is increasing. Thirty two minutes until maximum level." Conlon reported.

Chakotay nodded and tapped his combadge. "Chakotay to Paris, Tom go."

"_Aye sir."_

* * *

The main shuttlebay doors of Voyager opened and the Delta flyer flew out and moved in front of Voyager. Tom's voice could be heard over the open com.

"_Paris to all ships. Launch shuttles."_

The bay doors of the Espuiline opened and a runabout class shuttle emerged with Starfleet's newest Flyer class heavy shuttle, which was based on the design of the Delta Flyer. Two other runabouts also left the two Nebula class starships.

* * *

"Captain I'm picking up twenty ships on long range scanners. Eight Predators and twelve raiders. They'll be here in nine minutes." Kim reported from the tactical consol.

"Red Alert, arm phasers, load torpedoes. Mr Larsen, open a channel to the fleet." Chakotay said.

Larsen keyed the commands into his controls and said "Channel open sir."

"Voyager to Espuiline, protect the Curie. We'll take the Hawking. With the Galen and Achillies out of the way we can let them have it full force. Voyager to Paris, Tom, have the shuttles fly in and around the fleet. Leave the Predators for us, only engage the raiders." Chakotay said sitting in his chair.

"Chakotay to Captain's Itak and Chan. Do not break off the energy beam. Keep it going at all costs, Chakotay out." Chakotay said.

* * *

Twenty six minutes later the fleets were engaged in heavy combat as the Delta Flyer and the Redwing flew between the Curie and Hawking firing their amber coloured phasers destroying another raider.

The Espuiline was firing her bright blue phasers erupting from the cannon ports on her primary hull.

The beams hit the Predator that she was jousting with. The beams broke the hull and the Predator exploded.

"Target destroyed sir." Reported the Ensign at the tactical station.

Captain Dasht turned his attention back to the main viewer. "Lock target, bearing one five nine mark three two. Attack sequence lambda, full starboard roll and fire quantum torpedoes." Dasht said.

The Espuiline rolled erupting white flashes from her torpedo tubes connecting with the next ship.

* * *

On Voyager however things were not going well.

"Shields at twenty two percent. They're coming around for another pass." Kim said.

"Fire port phasers. Helm, hard right." Chakotay said.

"Captain their coming in again. They've blocked the Espuiline from helping and their going after the Hawking." Larsen said.

Voyager flew hard to the right and fired all her port phasers. The bright blue beams hitting each of their targets.

The armada of Kazon ships fired their pale blue beams and pummelled Voyager. The two Nebula cruisers were also being hit hard. If they didn't finish, Ocompa would be conquered.

"Captain, something is approaching at high warp." Larsen cried. "Captain, it's the Quirinal. She's coming in hot."

The Quirinal, The Planck and The Demeter all dropped out of warp firing their phasers and forming a wall between the Hawking and Curie.

* * *

On the bridge of the second Vesta class deep space explorer Captain Regina Farkas stood in the middle of her bridge calling out orders to her crew.

"Lieutenant Garren, target the larger vessels surrounding the Espuiline. Use cannons one through five. Quantum torpedoes, fire." She said to her tactical officer.

"Aye Captain."

The Quirinal fired her mark XII phasers causing the bright blue beams to erupt from her gun ports with the white flashes of her torpedoes flying and impacting with the Kazon ship.

* * *

On the bridge of the Hawking, Captain Bal Itak called out orders to his crew when a call came from engineering.

"_Torres to Itak, The barrier is at full power. We've done it."_

"This is Captain Itak to Voyager. The barrier is at full strength." The Vulcan captain said.

On Voyager Chakotay looked at Eden where she was assisting Harry. She looked back and nodded.

"Mr Larsen, open a channel to the Kazon." Eden said.

"Channel open Captain." Larsen replied.

Eden moved to the secondary tactical consol behind the command chair. "This is Captain Afsarah Eden. Commander of the Full Circle fleet to Maje Culluh of the Kazon-Nistrim. The Ocompan shield is now at its strongest and you will not be able to get through. Back off or face our full fleet."

Culluh's face appeared on the view screen.

"This is not over Federation. We will meet again." He said as the screen returned to normal showing the Kazon ships jumping to warp.

"Recall al shuttles and set a course out of the system at full impulse." Chakotay said.

* * *

Three hour later the entire fleet was in formation and ready to get underway.

On the Bridge of Voyager Chakotay, Eden and Paris sat in their seats while B'Elanna stood at the auxiliary tactical consol. Harry stood at his and Larsen at his station. Conlon and Patel at their stations and Gwyn at the helm.

"Fleet ready Captain's." Larsen said.

Chakotay looked at Eden and said "Where to next?"

"At your discretion, Captain." She said.

Chakotay smiled and turned to the helm and said. "Helm, lay in a course bearing: one two mark three eight five, warp five."

"Course and speed laid in Captain. The fleet reports ready." Gwyn reported.

Chakotay smiled and looked out onto the star field projected on the main viewer.

'_What will we come across next'_ Chakotay thought.

"Ensign Gwyn, engage." Chakotay said.

Voyager and the other eight ships jumped to warp and flew out to another new voyage.


End file.
